Bella's Guardians
by Purplecowfreak18
Summary: Bella's parents are murdered one night. Alice Cullen and her Brother Edward Cullen try to help Bella find her parent's murderers. What happens though during the first day of their Senior year though? And How will it change Bella's life even more?
1. Epilogue

**Well this is my first story under this account. My other Account name was Tohruxkyoxyukilover. I had this under "Dawn's Guardian." But I'm switching it to a twilight fan-fiction to see if it gets a good response. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, no matter how much I wish I did. **

**Warning: Gore. **

A tap was all she heard, not much louder than a raindrop falling on the roof of their house. Still half asleep she opened her eyes slowly, trying to rid them of sleep.

Suddenly, a loud scream, and she bolted upright in her bed, eyes wide and alert, she didn't think twice as she ran to where the plea for help sounded, her heart thumping harder and louder in her ears. Knowing immediately whose scream that belonged to, she tried reassuring herself, telling herself that her family was going to be safe and that she was just hearing things.

Opening her parent's door changed her life forever. Falling to her knees in the door way, she couldn't believe what she saw. The stench alone made her want to hurl. But what she saw was even worse. Blood spilled everywhere, on the walls, the carpet, her parent's mattress, everything. Tears overflowing her vision as she saw her parents in the bloody pools, lying on top of the other, barely recognizable through all the red liquid covering their bodies, finally after not being able to take anymore she let herself collapse from the sight and discovery.

Unknowingly though the murderer was still in the room, deciding against killing the girl for the moment. Jumping out of the high window where his vehicle lay in waiting he drove off. Not knowing that something, no, someone was in waiting, prowling eyes were protecting her. These were the eyes of Bella's Guardian.

**P.S: I'm sorry If I jump ahead a lot. I will be explaining what happens as I go along in the rest of the story. I'm still a little bit new to this. So bare with me. And This will be the shortest part chapter that I write. **

**Please review. It's how I become a better writer! **


	2. Best Friends and Enemies?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward… Alice… or Bella. Or any of the other Twilight characters. **

Bells ringing, signaling the end of all the student's second period classes. Crowds of teenagers rushing to get to their lockers and exchanging their textbooks and supplies for their upcoming class. Just another normal day for the average student at Forks High School, in the small town of Forks, Washington. But in the midst of all the commotion there was a fight between two seniors. A large portion of the students gathered around the two, looking forward to today's brawl. Yes, this is a daily thing. Teachers not really even caring anymore to stop them, it's been happening since their sophomore year so why stop them now?

"I swear all you do is argue with people! You probably enjoy humiliating yourself by fighting with a woman, in front of this huge crowd." She all but screamed at him. She was a beautiful young woman with brunette curls cascading all the way down to her mid-back, magnificent Chocolate brown eyes, and in a black dress reaching just an inch or two above her knees.

The fore mentioned boy chuckled, while smirking at the girl.

"So what if I enjoy arguing? What is it to you?" He sneered. This young man was about average weight, well that is for a person who was 6 feet and whom participated in both water polo and baseball. He had Redish brown hair that seemed could never be tamed. A pair of piercing green eyes that girls would day dream about in their minds for hours on end. Today he was sporting a red tee shirt, some faded jeans and a pair of black vans.

The young girls mouth hanging open from astonishment she sighed and rolled her eyes, popping one hip to the side, often being a habit when angry.

"Edward, seriously do you have a mental problem or something? I have always been the victim here!" She cried, feeling hurt, not even expecting to hear _him__say something that mean. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, not really caring for the fact that the tardy bell just rang, she didn't have a class this period. So leaning up against the lockers she started to tear up.___

Edward, apparently was this young man's name. Well he groaned in what seemed like agony. Personally, even if it was Bella, he couldn't stand it when girls cried. It was his weakness. So, walking over to where she stood, leaning on the locker, trying to calm herself, he leaned himself on his elbow on the one next to her towering at least a good five inches taller than her. He would have laughed if she wasn't on the verge of tears.

Having looked up at him a few moments she blushed not knowing he was that close. _Gosh._ She thought. _Why does he have to be so dang hott!_ She gulped and blinked to make sure he was really there and that she wasn't day dreaming about him again. _WAIT! What that heck am I thinking! He is my enemy I can't be thinking of him like this._ She shook her head trying to rid the drop dead delicious picture of him in her mind.__

Inwardly glad when she heard her name being called from down the hallway she turned toward it and smiled. It was her best friend Alice, aka Mr. I'm so delicious here in my all my perfectiveness's twin sister. Alice ran over to where the two of them were and grabbed Bella by the arm and dragged her along towards the next hallway down, leaving a very confused Edward alone in the deserted Hallways.__

"I swear, I will never get those two." He chuckled running a hand through his hair as he picked up his stuff from off the floor. Not before picking up Bella's Sketch book that she dropped on the floor and placing it into his binder. Leaving with a sinister laugh.

**Note: I really Hope you liked it. Please review so that I can become an even better writer with your help! I really appreciate it. I will post one more chapter and then I will wait for at least 10 reviews or 10 favorites before I post the next chapter. A lot will happen in the next chapter. I'm just thinking this up as I go. So it might seemed rushed. **


	3. SketchBooks and Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward… Alice… or Bella. Or any of the other Twilight characters. **

Bella and Alice rushed to the study hall, Alice grasping onto Bella's elbow as she pulled her to the side and looked at her and smirked.

"Let me guess, bad case of the I'm-in-love-with-my-enemy today?" Bella blushed and shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She started walking away from Alice who was just grinning like a fool.

"Oh my gosh! I knew it!" She giggled and jumped up and down. Alice was about 5'2, unlike her twin; she didn't get the tall gene in her family. She dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair came down to right above her shoulders end and it was flipped out today. She wore some light eyeliner and some soft foundation. She had natural beauty just like Bella. Alice was wearing a deep purple sweater dress that went to mid-thigh with some fish-net stockings and some electric blue high-top converse shoes that went a few inches above her ankle.

Bella shook her head and sighed.

"We've already went over this. Yes, your brother is cute. No, I do not want to be in a relationship with a douche wad like him." She scowled and blushed. She was usually so polite. She backtracked and started to apologize when she realized that Alice started to giggle.

Alice just shook her head, she couldn't help but grin.

"I swear you two already fight like a married couple." She giggled some more and stepped in front of her to gage her reaction walking backwards in front of her.

"Dude, my parents already adore you." She smiled hugely and grabbed her friends hand when she stopped and Alice started to get worried.

"Oh my gosh…please don't tell me." Bella groaned and slapped a hand against her forehead as she realized she dropped her journal/sketch-book where her and Edward were … conversing.

Bella briskly turned around and started walking back towards where they were just a few moments ago with Edward. Her bottom lip trembling when she realized that all her personal pictures and that she used to draw of Edward when she was over at his house with Alice were in there. She felt tears dripping down her face.

Alice finally caught up and stopped her. Her eyes went wide.

"Hey what's wrong girlie." Alice hugged her to her side.

Bella choked out her response.

"My sketch-book. .. I dropped it… near Edward." Alice's eyes went wide and she bit onto her bottom lip. She knew Bella wasn't obsessed with her brother, but she was in love with him. She knew that Edward would most likely take it the wrong way. Or that's what she thought.

"I wrote … I wrote the titles… of what we were supposed to be drawing." And she choked out another sob. "Most of them were like… 'Something I admire…, something I love…, Something I Dream about."

Alice finally sighed and took her arm and started strolling to her brother's class room.

"I'll go get him hang on a second." She knocked on the classroom door and asked the teacher if she could talk to Edward.

_**~Edward's POV~**_

When my sister came into the classroom while I was jotting down notes I was confused to say.

"Edwrd, your sister needs to talk to you. Grab your stuff there is only a few minutes of class left." The teacher, Mrs. Cope was pretty lenient with Edward because he was one of the best students in his Economics class.

Edward nodded and quickly gathered all of his things. He grabbed the sketch-book and put it in his back pocket also. He walked out of the classroom and was surprised to see Bella in full out tears again.

"Wowah, okay, what did I do now?" He said when he motioned over to Bella with his sister.

My sister shook her head, her jaw tense. She looked like she wanted to hit something, preferably me.

Bella walked over to me and choked out a sob.

"Look… Edward. .. I think you took my Sketch-book. Can I have it back please?" Bella's eyes went wide when my sister decided to leave us to talk by ourselves.

Bella was trembling with what seemed like fear. But even when she was crying she was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

"Uh… You mean this?" I pulled out the little pocket book and opened it to look through it.

Bella hurriedly tried to grab it from my reach and bit on her lip hard. Her face flushing as I brought it out of her reach.

"What's this all about?" My voice going into a deeper tone as, I realized what the picture was. I was struck speechless as I took in her art. I knew Bella could draw, but I didn't know she could draw like this.

The sketch was obvious. I read the title and it said 'Something I love.' It was a simple picture, and it was of me. My eyes went wider than they already were and I almost dropped the book.

"Bella…" I whispered and looked at her. She looked like a scared deer caught in head lights. Her eyes wide and rimed with red, I'm sure from all the crying and worrying she has been doing over this sketchbook.

Bella shook her head and started to back away. Her body turning so she could run away. I effectively grabbed her arm and turned her around.

Bella looked surprised. Before she could say anything I kissed her.

The kiss was wet because of the tears she had been crying but it was one of the best kisses I have ever had. Her body started to tremble, most likely from anxiety. I let her lips go and brought my hand down to her face and wiped her tears away.

"I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her. 'Stupid question idiot.' I rolled my eyes at myself.

Bella was blushing and looked away.

"I… I.. You…" She stammered and then started over again.

"You like to argue with me. Every little thing I say." She asked confused. "And you seem like you hate me." I sighed and shook my head.

"You're my twin's best friend. I'm not supposed to love my sister's friends." I said and just realized what I said. I was about to take it back when I realized that it was how I really felt.

Bella looked up at me and her tears started flowing out of her eyes again.

"Wait… what?" She asked in a soft whisper. "You… You love me?" She asked hopefully.

I bent down and nuzzled my face into her hair and whispered into her hair.  
>"I love you Bella." I said and kissed her cheek and then pecked her again on the lips.<p>

Bella broke out into a glorious smile and shook her head, mumbling something under her breath.

"This has to be a dream." She said to herself. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Nope, definitely not a dream." I gave her, her sketch-book and smiled and kissed her forehead.

**Note: I really Hope you liked it. Please review so that I can become an even better writer with your help! I really appreciate it. I will wait a week to post another chapter unless I get at least ten reviews or ten favorites. I'm just thinking this up as I go. So it might seem rushed. **


	4. Mental Illness?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward… Alice… or Bella. Or any of the other Twilight characters.**

**~BellaPov~**

'_Oh my gosh… Oh my gosh.' _I can't help but giggle and smile up at Edward. But then I blush and bite on my bottom lip.

"So… Uhmm…" I roll my eyes at myself mentally. I can't get anything out when he keeps staring at me and smirking. His perfect green eyes seem to be twinkling with mischief.

I finally grab my stuff off of the ground where I dropped it when he kissed me. Breaking eye contact and I take my sketchbook from him. Biting my bottom lip again shyly look at him from under my eyelashes and ask, trying to clear my thoughts again.

"So… What does this mean?" I can't help but ask. Edward's smirk falls and he has a light shade of pink gracing across his cheeks.

"Well, it means that you're my girlfriend now." He winks at me and I blush again. He leans down and kisses my nose and then sighs. "If you will have me of course." He smirks yet again because he knows I won't reject him.

"I'll have to think about it…" I say as I sling my hair back from my shoulder and walk away. Counting in my head until he grabs my arm and I can't help but giggle again and I said. "Duh!"

When the bell rings finally it seems like it was a whole hour went bye while we were talking when really it was only 15 minutes. All the students come rushing out and then some stop and even crowd around us thinking we are going to get into another argument. I start walking towards my Shakespeare class that we both have together, the only class that we have together. He comes up next to me and slips his hand through mine and some girls that pretty much made up his fan club were glaring at me and scoffing. I couldn't help but grin to myself and blush. I looked away and saw him just staring at me.

**~EdwardsPov~**

'_God she is beautiful.' _I can't help but stare down at her while were walking to class. She doesn't realize just how beautiful she is.

It seemed like when I put my hand in hers for the first time that they were a perfect fit even though mine overlapped hers by a few inches. I started thinking about what happened to her parents that one night 3 years ago and how much she has changed. She hides the pain well. I always think; '_Why would something so terrifying happen to someone so… well pure, and angelic?'_ She has always been really mature for her age, but after what happened she had to go to a foster family who didn't really take care of her. She was lucky that my parents love her so much that they allowed her to move in with our family once she turned 18.

My eyes widened at that. _'Man… this is going to be hell, my own girlfriend living with me? SHIT!' _Mom and Dad would be really disappointed if I moved out, even if they knew we were together. They wouldn't care. They love her like she was their own daughter. And I can tell Bella feels the same way about them.

Well back to the real world. Bella and I had just sat down. Unfortunately we have assigned seating and we are on opposite sides of the room. But when I sat down at my desk and brought her down onto my lap I kissed her cheek and that's when my sister walked in.

Alice just stood there gaping at us and then she started running over to us and she grabbed Bella and she started squealing. Bella, being the type of person that doesn't like attention drawn to her blushed and tried to get Alice off of her. But I could tell that Bella was really happy and excited. I just rolled my eyes and smirked. '_Girls..Sheesh.'_

When the Bella rang for class to start Bella leaned down and hugged me and walked over to her seat. While she was walking back to her seat I couldn't help but stare at her retreating form, her posture was perfect. She had amazing long legs even though she was a little shorter than 5'7. And not to mention her ass, her hips swayed as she walked over. And as if she knew I was watching her she turned around and winked. But before she sat down I could tell that just from doing that she started blushing. I chuckled to myself and just shook my head.

After about fifteen minutes I started to zone out again. I usually am wide awake and concentrating in this class because drama and music are just my thing. But I just can't help but think about what I should do for Bella. I couldn't help but roll my eyes yet again. _'I sound like a fucking love-sick puppy.'_ I groan softly and slam my head against the desk, I'm mentally exhausted. I don't know how the hell girls put up with thinking about a guy this much.

**Notes: Okay well I didn't get as many reviews or favorites as I hoped. But it's a start. Thank you all who have been reading my stories! If I could get some more feedback that would be great and let's go for either 3 more reviews or 3 more favorites before I post my next chapter. Thank you again you guys!**


	5. Invisible

**~Edward's P.O.V~**

When the end of school bell rang during class I jumped up and made my way over to my beautiful Bella. When I saw her just standing there waiting for me I couldn't help but smile but it started to turn into a frown when her stalkerish-so-called friend, Mike, came over I groaned and rolled my eyes. What I did next shocked me and I could tell it shocked the whole class too.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" I ask as I wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her neck and than her hair. I than pretend I didn't see Mike until just now. "Oh hey dude, what's up?" I could feel Bella trying to stifle a giggle by hiding her face in my shirt as she hugged me.

Mike looked like a fish gasping for air out of water. All he got out were stuttered half-words.

"Yo… Hu… Bella?" He looked confused and looked questioningly at Bella. "What's going on?" He finally spit it out, almost turning red with embarrassment.

I decided to answer for Bella.

"Oh you didn't hear?" I smirked. "Bella and I are together now. But that's not what matters right now. What were you going to ask her?" I asked Mike.

Mike whispered just barely enough for us to hear as he started to walk away. "Just was going to ask her to prom, never mind though."

I Smirked and kissed her forehead and grabbed Bella's bag for her. "You ready to go?"

**~Bella's P.O.V~**

I seriously almost swooned when Edward kissed my forehead again after Mike left. I couldn't really talk so I just nodded my head. Keeping my head on his chest as we walked down the hallway, I felt everyone's eyes on us and couldn't help but blush. As soon as we got out of the school I felt Edward let go of me to open up the passenger door to his car for me, which is a Shelby GT500 Eleanor.

I whispered a thank you and he kissed my forehead and nodded. He then opened his own door and got in and started the car, and he put his iPod on shuffle that was attached to his radio. The song that was playing was none other than the band Disciple's song "Invisible." As we pulled out of the parking lot he wrapped his hand around mine and put it in between the seats. I felt loved and completely at peace with him and I closed my eyes and leaned my head completely against the car seat as Edward sped through the streets until we got to the forest line and pulled up to his three story cabin-like looking house.

I can hear Edward singing the lyrics to himself quietly; I never noticed really how much of a beautiful voice he had. I shyly leaned onto his shoulder hugging his arm to my chest and kissed his shoulder through his shirt and one of my hands trailed up and down his thigh just as we pulled up to the snowy beautiful log-like-cabin home. It still amazes me how beautiful this family has been to me, how loving after the … incident happened to my parents. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Edward was holding the door open for me. I blushed when I got out of my hazy, depressing thoughts and put on a brave smile.

"If you worried what my parents are going to think, you know they have been bugging us to get together or to set us up. So they will probably more than happy." He kissed me once more and I nodded.

"I figured, but that wasn't what I was thinking about." I whispered quietly. Making him realizes what I was talking about from my tone of voice and he sighed and nodded.

He stopped me and brought me to his chest and gave me a big hug and then suddenly brought my chin up and carefully brought his lips down to mine. Once, Twice, Three times. He leaned his forehead against mine while I blushed and he whispered to me.

"I'm here for you babe, please know that. And I love you so much." I looked up into his eyes and could tell he was being sincere and I whispered I love you back.

We walked hand in hand up the steps and into the door. We kicked off our shoes at the front door and looked up to see Edward's mother, Esme, having a huge smile on her face and her hand covering her mouth as her eyes started to water. I blushed and ducked my head as she rushed over and gave me and her son a hug.

"Oh my darlings! I am so proud of you two! I knew you were destined to be! And Bella, don't you worry even though Edward lives here and you two are dating now, you are still welcome to live here. Please do!" She mentioned that and my eyes went wide.

"Oh but that… that's not right though! We aren't going to be doing anything! I'm not like that." I said blushing and stuttering the entire time.

Esme hushed me by winking at the both of us and told us that there was snacks in the kitchen like usual if we felt like it. We both nodded and took our hands into each other and he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Would you like something to eat?" He turned, letting my hand go and started to head for the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry, thank you though." I said. Just like everyday he offers.

Edward sighs and looks at me up and down. "Bella, you are too damn skinny for your own good babe." He shakes his head. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

I sighed and shrugged. "Whatever is fine I guess, if I have to eat." I grabbed my sketch book and followed him into the kitchen and started to trace the outline of his body again, although I have almost mesmerized every angle.

**~Edward's P.O.V~**

I knew she was sketching me again, but really I couldn't give a shit, because I knew now what the topic was. I couldn't help but grin to myself as I started to create some apple salad that we could share that had some plain Greek yogurt, apple slices, pineapple, and dried cranberries. It was healthy and tasted great and I knew it was one of the only things Bella would be okay with me making. I looked up just as she looked up at me and I smiled and winked, just to tease her and rile her up. I laughed out loud as she rolled her eyes.

"Well glad to see you're less insecure and more confident." I smirked and when I walked over to her I wrapped my arms around her to her stomach and hugged her and kissed her lightly on her neck. I smelled her hair, which smelled like strawberries.

Bella turned the chair around and surprisingly wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me first. I was surprised and groaned softly. My arms slowly sliding to her sides and squeezing, she whimpered and I brought myself closer to her body. She opened her legs and allowed me to stand in-between them. I placed my hands just barely under her shirt and she placed her fingers in my belt-loops of my jeans and pulled my pelvis flush against hers and we both let out soft moans of pleasure.

I pressed my tongue against hers and she finally relented and opened her glorious mouth for me. The taste of her mouth almost made my eyes roll back in my head. I wouldn't be able to explain it if I could. But, it was heavenly divine. I started to thrust my tongue softly against hers and that's when she broke apart for air. Her face flushed and lips swollen and her chest heaving for air was the most erotic thing I have ever seen. When she bit her lip and looked at me from under her eyelashes and said what she did I laughed softly.

"Uh huh." Before I had laughed I had to think about why she said that. I realized she had answered my before, sort of question.

I nuzzled my nose against her's and tried to move my hips so she wouldn't feel the slightly growing erection bulge in my pants but she wouldn't relent and she whispered to me.

"I don't mind, it lets me know you want me and love me." She blushed more than I have ever seen her blush. And I couldn't help but blush and gasp in shock and awe.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or go to fast." I told her and kissed her neck and ear.

"You know I'm not going to be ready, and as long as you respect that than I'm fine." She smiled up at me with a little twinkle in her eyes. "But I'm always up for other things, just not sex." She blushed again.

I sighed and really was starting to regret not having my first time been with her. I had to tell her that I used to sleep around a lot last year.

"I need to tell you something."I sighed and bit my lip.

"I already know." She said quietly, looking up. "It's okay; I know you're not like that anymore." She nuzzled into my neck and kissed it. "But I still want you to be MY first." She said the word "my" breathily in my ear and I swallowed and nodded.

"Okay."


	6. Soundlessly in His Arms

**~Bella's P.O.V~**

I seriously cannot believe that had just happened to me. I wanted to blush just thinking about it. When I told Edward that I wanted him to be my first he just said okay, but I could see a smirk coming on. I again rolled my eyes and brought my hand up and ran it through his hair.

"I love your messy hair, it's so … sexy." I giggle behind my other hand and bite down on my lip and look away. I softly push him backwards so that I can get off the stool and grab my sketch pad and pen.

"Thank you gorgeous, but where do you think you're going?" He asked when I looked back at him he had a complete crooked grin on his face as he had part of his body leaning against the island counter.

"I was going to go get into my pajamas." I say innocently and bite my bottom lip to keep from giggling again.

"Uh-huh." He had one of his eyebrows drawn up and then folded his arms over his chest. As if he thought something was going on in my little head that he wanted to know.

I walked up the stairs slowly, swaying my hips and I looked back. Seeing a small blush on his face as he stared at my butt as I was walking up the stairs, "I'll be right back." I smile and wink and run the rest of the way up the stairs.

When I get into my bedroom I can't help but dance around the room, while getting my nighty on. It's a lavender mid-thigh length like nighty with black lace around the edges up top and on the bottom with a slit up the thigh for just a few inches and it was a low-deep-V neck so where you could see just the top of my breasts. Alice, being her weird self, decided to buy it for me for my 16th birthday, but I hadn't decided to wear it until tonight, it was the first time I would ever wear it.

I took a few deep breaths out of my bedroom as I walked back down the stairs, slowly, and shyly. I was scared and insecure, but knowing that Edward loved me kind of helped my self-confidence. He would love me whether I wore some sweat pants or the hottest Lingerie just the same.

When I saw him sitting on the cough in the living room playing one of his resident evil games I decided to wait until just the perfect moment. I quietly walked behind him since the living room was not anywhere nears the door and right when a zombie popped out I grabbed his shoulders and bit his neck. He jumped pretty high up and gasped and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest as I brought my hand down his shirt.

"Oops… I must have tripped." I giggled and I came around to the front of the couch and he just stared and gasped, his breathing just stammered. He whispered out an almost silent "Wow..."

He grinned and dropped the controller on the floor and motioned me to come to him. I shyly walked over to him; I was biting my nails as I sat next to him and I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around myself.

Edward shook his head and picked me up and hugged me against him.

"Why are you hiding?" He asked softly against my ear.

"I'm not used to wearing this kind of thing, at all." I said softly and then he placed his hands under the blanket and I blushed. He only had his hands on my sides but it was still foreign. The silk of the nighty felt great with his hands on me.

Edward than nuzzled his nose against mine and brushed my hair back from my neck and kissed my neck softly. I laid my forehead against his shoulder and I said softly. "Thank you for loving me."

Edward brought my head back and looked at me. "What are you thanking me for?" He asked me with a confused look. "I should be the one thank you silly." His nuzzled his nose against mine once again and cupped my cheek as he kissed me softly on my lips.

He wrapped the blanket around us both and we laid down on the couch facing each other, just looking into each other's eyes. Soon, my eyes started to become droopy and I fell asleep soundlessly, comfortably in his arms.


	7. You're Not Alone

**Author's Message: Just wanted to thank all of you guys for supporting me through these three years that I have been absent. A ton has happened, including three miscarriages, and loosing my faith in god. But lets just say it's made me a better person and I am back in my faith. Couldn't be more happier in life, and the motivation you all have given me is amazing. I am a Business student now, so I will try to write as much as I can, whenever I get the chance. If you have any questions or comments, PLEASE Pm me or review my story, and I will get back to you! **

**P.S I do not own Twilight or none of their characters, just their crazy story line of this story! **

**Bella's POV: **

Waking up in Edward's arms had to have been the best feeling in my entire life, except the day the Cullen's brought me home and let me live with them. I still had my eyes closed but I snuggled as close as I could into Edward's warm embrace, savoring the warmth and love that wafted over my relaxed body. I softly opened my eyes and saw one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

This might be cliche, but, Edward looked like every angel I would have ever thought of in my dreams. Or at least a fallen one. His eyelashes were so full and long and kissed his cheeks softly as his was slowly coming out of sleep. His eyebrows scrunched up and he softly opened his eyes and smiled at me, still have asleep. He nuzzled his face into my hair and kissed my neck, pulling me more fully against him.

I can honestly say, thank god it was Saturday. And luckily our summer vacation was only a week away, because I did not want to share this Greek god with anyone. Especially with those bitches from school.

"Bella.. You okay? You look extremely deep in thought." Edward murmured as he touched my face lightly with his finger lips and traced the outline of my lips with his thumb.

I shook my head and smiled softly.

"Just feel so lucky and so happy you're finally mine." And of course, the dreaded blush made an appearance and I sat up from the couch slightly. My back to him as I sat upright so he couldn't see my blush.

"Heh, trust me sugar, I'm the lucky one. Especially with what an asshole I've been." He kissed my cheek and also sat up placing a hand on my back and slowly rubbing up and down in a soothing motion.

I shook my head again in disbelief.

"You're talking crazy talk." I grinned and kissed him swiftly and stood up, stretching my hands over my head, unbeknownst to me, my nightie rode up to show off a little bit of what I was wearing underneath. I didn't notice until I saw Edward staring at my thighs. I blushed and looked down. I saw my nightie stuck slightly in my underwear and I quickly pushed my nightie out of my panties and playfully slapped Edward out of his trans as I walked away towards the kitchen, swaying my hips on purpose.

I could hear Edward groan to himself as I walked away and I couldn't help but giggle. He didn't come in for another 30 minutes, and I had heard the shower turn on. During that time I kept blushing, thinking of what he could have possibly doing in there. He came back down after I finished making french toast and eggs. I had my back turned towards the entrance way since I was getting juice out of the fridge and all of a sudden I felt Edward's hips come flush with my backside.

"Hey babe..." He said, and I could tell he had a huge grin on his face as he felt me shiver against him. He dragged a hand up my thigh and suddenly moved back and handed me some lounge pants and a top.

"My brother's will be down in a little bit, thought you'd want to cover up before they got down." I felt, more than saw his eyes wash over my body.

The next thing I did was probably the most scandalous thing I've ever done in my life. Since I am a female after all, and all women know how to do the trick, I took the pants and put them on under my nightie and Edward smirked, thinking that I wouldn't take off the nightie. Well I sure surprised him.

I than took off my nightie with my sports bra on underneath and smirked back at him as his eyes went wide and towards my chest as I threw on the tank top. I than leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Thanks love." I than pecked him quickly on the lips and gave him a plate of food as I grabbed my own along with a fork and sat down to start eating. Grinning, the entire time.

"Freaking tease" He adjusted himself and sat down, wincing slightly and he shook his head, still with a smile on his face. He than asked a question.

"What do you want to do today." He asked me, looking at me as he took a large bite of bacon and eggs.

I thought for a second and all of a sudden realized something.

"I would like you to come with me to the graveyard. To see my parents." I go every Saturday, I've never taken anyone but Alice. I bit my lip as I looked up at him. He just looked at me.

"Babe, I'd love to. You need to know that you're never alone. You're earthly family is here.. and your parents are here for you in spirit." I smiled and nodded as he said those words.

As soon as we were both done with our food, we made our way to our separate rooms and got dressed to go see my parent's gravesides.

((Thirty minutes later))

We were both in front of my father's grave site. And of course, being forks. It was raining, but Edward could also see that I was crying and he just held me as he watched and waited patiently for me. A few minutes later I asked if I could have a few moments alone and he left and went to a nearby bench under a tree to stay dry.

"Hey daddy. So.. that's Edward, Alice's twin brother." I didn't know what else to say, so i just spilled to them what happened and how much we loved each other. After I was finished I walked over to Edward and smiled, while wiping away my tears that were still falling. Edward walked ahead and told me to wait a few minutes while he heated up the car.

While he was walking away, I suddenly felt a shiver that had nothing to do with the weather. I looked around and saw a large shadow near the back of the graveyard where there was a small line of trees. I looked to make sure Edward was still by the car and I looked back and didn't see the shadow anymore, I just shook it off. Decided to let it go and not tell Edward. Little did I know that it was going to be the biggest mistake of my life.

**So what did you guys think about the newest chapter? What is good? Bad? Please let me know what you think and if you like where it's going! **

**By the way, person that inspired be to get back into writing... EdwardxBellaxforver Author of the amazing story "Fallen Dreams" I highly recommend reading it! I'd like to think of her as a good friend now! **


	8. Unconditional Love, Unfortunate Lies

Author's Note: I don't own anything Twilight Related.

So one of the things I have to do while I'm writing is listen to music. Music is my muse, if you guys have any suggestions for me please, I would love to hear them! Anything honestly helps.

I Decided that If I get five reviews, five favorites, or five alerts. I will write a new chapter, if not, it will be every Monday.

#Bella's POV#

As soon as we got home I went into the kitchen and downed two full glasses of water. It did nothing to distill my nerves though. I was clearly shaking and Edward was just looking at me as if I was crazy almost. It kinda hurt.

"Bella...?" He asks but doesn't say anything but my name as he sets the glass I have in my hand down and pulls me into his arms. I can't stop shaking and it's starting to take a toll on me.

I look up, my eyes watering and I shake my head and run up the stairs into my bedroom. Without looking back I slam the door and fall onto the floor in tears, not even making it to the bed I slide to the floor from the door. Trembling, I just look up at the ceiling and count until I black out.

(2.5 hours later)

I wake up in my bed, with an arm slung around me, in almost a protective embrace. I turn over and see that Edward is looking at me, with tears rolling down his face. I start crying when I see that he is crying. I sit up and put my head in my hands.

"I'm... I'm Sorry. I'm so broken." I say, while still crying, he just hugs me to him and kisses my forehead and rocks me back and forth in a loving embrace.

"You're not. What happened out there?" He asks and I still all of a sudden. He feels me still and tilts my chin up so that I look him in the eyes.

"Bella?" He whispers and questions me, wanting me to tell him.

"So... Someone was watching me... " I whisper, as if that someone will hear us. Edward than stills and looks at me in a concerned manner.

"What do you mean? Why didn't you tell me when we were there?" He asks me while holding my chin again as I slowly look away. I shrug and hide my face in his shoulder as he lets go of me.

"I... I think I'm just seeing things." I whisper to him, but honestly not knowing if I am or not.

"Maybe I need help." I say as I take my sleeve of my shirt and wipe my tears away while sniffling loudly.

Edward was just shaking his head and kisses the top of my head.

"Whatever you need." He than tilted my head up and kissed me softly on the lips. Making me forget everything that happened, even if it was just for a short moment. I ran my finger tips up into his hair and pulled slightly, bringing him closer towards me and crawling into his lap so I was sitting in his lap.

I pulled away from his lips and told him.

"I love you, so much." As another tear escaped my eyes and dropped onto his shirt. All he did was hug me to his chest and whisper the same back to me, over and over again.

And that is how we fell asleep, cradled in each other's arms.

(Next Day - Was going to stop here, but there wasn't even 600 words!)

Edward's POV

I woke up around five in the morning and somehow untangled myself from Bella. She immediately cuddled with the pillow that I was sleeping on and she inhaled it deeply. I didn't sleep very deeply because I kept having nightmares about Bella finding out my secret. That she would hate me and I wouldn't be able to protect her. Or the fact that she might not love me anymore after she finds out that my family was supposed to be in her life, and Alice had a different reason of needing to become her friend than the real reason of just wanting to be friends.

I go downstairs and see my father, Carlisle, in his study with his library room open all the way. As if he knew I was going to be coming down and needing guidance.

"Father.. I need you." I want to weep again, but I steady myself and give myself a few seconds before I speak again.

"I need to tell her." I say almost as if I'm in pain. He only nods and scratches his head for a second. As if he hadn't already decided.

"Edward, my son, there are reasons why we haven't told her." He says sighing. He wants to say yes, but he can't physically get the words out. Because he knows that it will forever change Bella's life.

"Our people need us, but they also need Bella to know what's happened and who her killer is, or what he was." He says when he realizes that he made a mistake and honestly doesn't know who killed her family, only what type of creature did it.

I nod softly and relax as I sit in one of the chairs and contemplate exactly how to tell her... how to tell her that I'm her Fallen Guardian Angel.


End file.
